Easier Said Then Done
by Shorty6692
Summary: Naruto and Hinata have been dating 2 years, when Naruto finally plucks up the courage to do what he had only dreamed about for so long. If you want to find out what it is read please! Oneshot. NaruHina. Dedicated to Sonny and Alison.


**Author's Note:** Ok I have not written a NaruHina story before but I loved how this turned out so i am going to try one. This story is actually based on a true story that happened to my dad's hired man when he was going to propose to his girlfriend I thought it was cute and I hope you do too. Some of it is emphasiced lots of it so this isn't exactly what happened but it is really close. Oneshot. Please Read and Review.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Easier Said Then Done**

**By**

**Shorty6692**

Naruto glanced over his handywork, with a satisfied grin plastered on his chapped lips. He was standing on a tall cliff that rose high above the coulees (A/N: If you don't know what that is ask me over a review). The swirling river water sloshed onto the rocky shore far below him, and many different kind of trees were randomly scattered along the enclosed landscape. It was a perfect place for what he was planning on doing that sunny afternoon.

Naruto and Hinata had been dating for two years, and he loved her more then world itself. She had finally brought up the courage to tell him how she felt and it had turned out better then expected. Reaching to his coat pocket he felt the hard object that was stored there.

Taking one last excited look down at the gravel covered ground he turned and walked to the small navy truck he had used to get to this beautiful place and drove away faster then usual down the dusty farm road.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He knocked several times on the wooden mahogony door, Naruto anticipated event yet to come. Finally a woman with brownish hair with specks of grey gathering in secluded areas, answered the door.

"Naruto finally your here." whispered Hinata's mother, leaning closer for only him to hear, "Is it all ready?"

"Yes Mrs. Hyuuga." Naruto replied, a grin appearing on his handsome features. He stood 5 inches taller then the tiny woman, but Naruto knew not to make her angry for she was as fiery as a mother mountain lion when set off, but sweet as honey any other time. She suddenly noticed that he was still outside in the chilly March air.

"Oh do come in, please." she beckoned, making room for him in the cramped entrance hall. "Hinata is in the sitting room, but I'm afraid she isn't at her best today."

Naruto hurriedly slid his boots off and walked behind Mrs. Hyuuga to the cozy room at the center of the small house. Turning the final bend Naruto saw that Hinata's mother was not lying but actually putting it nicely. Hinata was slumped on the leather couch flipping channels with the black remote, her nose was red and swollen, and her lips were chapped and dry. Her eyes were slightly closed and clouded over, if Naruto wanted to put it nicely he would say she looked as if she had just come back from the dead.

"Um... Hi Hinata?" he exclaimed alittle weary.

Slowly she looked up at him, as if her neck was sore, "O, hi Naruto." she replied a small smile brightening up her features slightly.

"How are you?" he asked, and mentally slapped himself as soon as the words fell from his lips. 'Of course, she must feel like cow poo, thats had been stepped on and then thrown off a very high cliff with pointy rocks at the bottom.' he thought angrily at himself for being so stupid.

"Oh, I guess I'm alright, gonsidering the weadder." she responded, while wiping her nose on a tissue that she pulled from her pocket.

Silence ensued after this, while all the small group heard was Hinata's laboured breathing and sniffs.

"Honey... I think Naruto was hoping you could help him with something today..." Mrs. Hyuuga explained breaking the uncomfortable silence, "Maybe help him fix the water pump on that ledge over the coulees down the road?"

Hinata noisily blew her nose on a new kleenex that she pulled from the box that was placed beside the couch. " I guess, I gould do dat, gonsidering da ircumtances." she responded stiffly clibing to her feet and stumbling toward her boyfriend.

Naruto smiled at her loyalty. Hinata would go cliff jumping in her condition if he wanted to. She would do anything to be with him and Naruto loved her for it. Grasping her hand tightly he held her up when she tripped slightly on the grey rug.

"Dank you Naruto." she said looking up at him with her dulled lilac eyes. Sasuke hated when she was sick, her eyes aways faded and her magical voice died away, but he still loved her just the same

Leading her to the door way, he let her bend down and tie her hiking boots. Silently her mother appeared by their side and whispered in his ear. "Good Luck."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon the couple drove to the small cliff and parked the blue dodge on the side of the road.

"I will be right back, just stay here for a sec." Naruto explained as he stepped out of the truck.

"Ogay." Hinata replied resting her head on the seat behind her, and closing her eyes slightly.

Wondering over the ledge Naruto peered down at the rushing water in the coulees. Everything was exactly how he left it that morning.

Grinning to himself he walked back to the truck, but when he glanced inside he found what he was not expecting. Hinata had her eyes closed and she was snoring slightly, she had fallen asleep in only 2 minutes. 'She must be sick.' Naruto thought.

Gently he nudged her. "Hmmm." she mumbled refusing to open her eyes. Naruto was becoming more impatient and anxious by each passinng moment. "Hinata." he whispered prodding her with his finger. Reluctantly she pryed her lids open, and stared at him as if she didn't remember who he was, then realization hit her like a bullet.

"Oh Naruto, I am so sorry!" she apologized sitting up and glancing at him with guilt in her eyes. She wiped her runny nose on her coat sleeve and looked down at her tiny hands.

"Oh um its OK..." Naruto responded, he looked at her and could not help but smile she was so innocent, and beautiful that it almost hurt. "But can you come and look at something?"

"Um Ogay." she said confused, slowly opening the door and sliding down to the ground. Wobbling slightly she followed close behind her boyfriend clutching his muscular arm.

"Whad, am I looging for?" Hinata asked glancing around her, with a confused expression on her pale face.

"Look down there." Naruto replied pointing down into the the trees.

Squinting Hinata took a step forward, and looked where Naruto's forefinger was pointing at. "I don'd see anyding."

Naruto was getting very impatient with the whole situation. When he was just about to tell her, Hinata's eyes widened, and her hand came to rest infront of her mouth.

Finally he realized she had seen it, for at the bottom of the coulees, near the river lay a bunch of rocks which formed words. They read...

"HINATA WILL YOU MARRY ME?" some letters were crooked and heard to read but it didn't matter, Hinata had figured it out. Naruto smiled down at her, he saw that she had tears running down her cheeks, and her body was trembling slightly.

Slowly Naruto lowered himself onto the ground resting on one knee, and looked up at Hinata. "Hinata of the Hyuuga clan, will you... um... marry me?" he stuttered uncertain. His cheeks were beginning to flush a crimson shade as he reached into his coat pocket and brought out a diamond band.

Sobbing with happiness Hinata could not speak but instead was nodding her head up and down vigoriously, she was also smiling from ear to ear. Trembling, Naruto slid the ring onto her left hand and stood up to face her.

Hinata wasted no time in throwing herself on him, sobbing into his leather jacket and wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, still nodding. Naruto brought his toned arms around her slim waist and held her close.

"I love you!" she exclaimed still sobbing.

"I love you too." he replied clutching tighter to his new fiance

This was the start of a very happy realationship.


End file.
